


Always A Surprise

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Bokuto planned out the perfect Valentine's Day. Usually they don't do anything but this year is a special anniversary and he wants to show Kuroo just how much he loves him. Now if only Kuroo would co-operate with his plans.





	Always A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



Eyes closed, breathing slow and rhythmic, Bokuto desperately fought against the giggle that was threatening to bust out of his chest. He could hear Kuroo moving around quietly so as not to wake him and had to resist the urge to peek. Somehow he managed to keep it together long enough for their room door to slide open and closed again. Counting to ten, he cracked an eye open, half expecting his boyfriend to be standing there to call him out on his deception. The room was empty though and Bokuto quietly slipped out of bed, expertly dodging the squeaky floor plank. 

Digging through his drawer he pulled out some clean clothes and got changed as quickly as he could while being careful not to make noise. Then it was a waiting game. The seconds ticked by slowly as he strained to hear the sound of the shower. He was so wound up that when it did turn on he nearly jumped a mile. Chuckling under his breath, he creeped out of their room and headed for the front door. Picking up his shoes he slipped out the front door before putting them on, finally breathing a sigh of relief for having made it. 

Glancing at his watch, he took off down the street at a jog. Kuroo usually took about fifteen minutes in the shower, another five to get dressed and then he’d head for the kitchen. That didn’t leave much time for Bokuto to get to Kuroo’s favourite bakery and back before he started breakfast. 

Bokuto had their whole Valentine’s day planned out. Starting with breakfast and ending with the two of them cuddled up together after dinner. They’d been together for almost five years and never did anything for valentine’s day. They’re romantic gestures were always spontaneous. Bunches of flowers they’d seen in the florist window and had bought on impulse. Coming home to their favourite meals and a bath drawn. Going to see those cheesy dance movies Kuroo was in love with. But five years was a big deal! He wanted to celebrate that and show Kuroo just how much their lives together meant. 

When he got to the bakery he dithered a little, unsure what his boyfriend would be in the mood for this morning, so he ended up buying one of all his favourites. They’d all get eaten eventually anyway. Then he was jogging home again, at a much slower pace this time to avoid spilling hot coffee all over himself. Still, he made the round trip in just over ten minutes, leaving him some time to get everything laid out. 

Except when he let himself back into the house he was greeted with the sound of clanging. Following the noise into the kitchen, it was to find Kuroo singing quietly off key to himself as he whipped something up in a bowl. Despite being disappointed his surprise wasn’t quick enough, he couldn’t help but take a second to admire the view. He really was ridiculously in love with this man. 

“You cut your shower short this morning,” he accused as he finally stepped into their small kitchen, placing his loot on the table. With a cut off yelp, Kuroo fumbled with the bowl in his hand, steadying it at the last second. 

“Are you timing me now? I promise I’m clean,” Kuroo joked. “I thought you were still asleep,” glancing over his shoulder, he paused for a second to take in all the small bags that were scattered out. 

“You ruined my surprise,” Bokuto pouted, shaking his head. Placing his bowl on the counter Kuroo came round the table, dropping a kiss onto Bokuto’s cheek. “You always make breakfast, so I brought all your favourites.” 

“That’s because your idea of making breakfast is cold cereal and occasionally a burnt piece of toast,” Kuroo said. “Thank you for this. Besides you ruined my surprise too! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” Gesturing behind him, Bokuto peered round his head, taking in the dark chocolate chips sitting out and the gooey mixture in the bowl. 

“You were making me waffles!” They almost never had waffles. Bokuto’s always turned out extra crispy and Kuroo hated cleaning the waffle iron they had because the plates wouldn’t come out and it was just an all round nightmare. But it was his absolute favourite. Throw in some dark chocolate chips and bananas and it was perfection. 

“I was! It’s why I cut my shower short this morning, so you’d have enough time to enjoy them before getting ready for work.” That being said, Kuroo swiped up his coffee and went back to work, pouring a small mound of chocolate chips into the mixture and folding them in. Coming up behind his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around his waist and gave it a quick squeeze. Dropping a kiss on the back of his neck and getting a face full of wet hair for his trouble, he headed out the kitchen. 

“You’re the best! I’ll grab a quick shower while you finished up and we can sit down and eat together.” Which was exactly what they did. It was a win win really. They both got their favourite breakfasts and a little extra time to spend together enjoying it. It wasn’t exactly according to plan but it worked out for the best and he still had the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The whole morning at work crawled by at a glacial pace. It probably didn’t help that he looked at the clock every other minute. Almost zero work was accomplished. Luckily their office was pretty laid back and nearly everyone else was too busy talking about their own plans that night that he just blended right in. 

A little after eleven he closed down his computer and gathered everything he’d been bringing to work over the last few days for this. He had the bouquet of flowers he’d picked up that morning, momo’s because they were Kuroo’s favourites. In his backpack he had a picnic all prepared for them. Drinks, fruits, cheese and finger foods, the whole shebang. He’d called Kuroo’s office earlier that morning. His last morning case was supposed to wrap up right about now. By time he stopped for his coffee and got back to his office, Bokuto should be arriving right about the same time. 

Everything was going according to plan. Upon arrival at Kuroo’s office, the receptionist let him into his office, promising him their case had wrapped up on time. While he waited, he spent the time setting the scene. Setting his bag on the desk chair, he pulled out the small vase and put the flowers into it (he did say he had the whole shebang). Fluffing them up to make them look extra good. Pulling out all his little containers he set them out around the vase, letting out thoughtful noises as he rearranged them for optimal visual pleasure. 

By time he had everything perfect Kuroo still hadn’t shown up. Patting down his pockets he was surprised to find his phone wasn’t there. Going through his whole bag he still couldn’t find it. Thinking back carefully, he could remembered having it at his desk. He’d checked the time, checked his bag, checked the train schedule one last time and then proceeded to put down his phone as he gathered up his stuff and headed out. Leaving his phone sitting beside his mouse. 

He checked in with the receptionist again but she hadn’t heard from Kuroo. Obviously he’d gone out for lunch with his coworkers. They always took their lunch to work but it wouldn’t be completely out of the ordinary for him to go out. A little deflated, he scribbled out a note for Kuroo and attached it to the flowers. His boyfriend would still enjoy the flowers and the snacks for the afternoon, so it wasn’t a complete failure. The only downside of a surprise lunch was the other person didn’t know to be present. They still had the main event later that day to look forward to! 

Grabbing the container of cheese as a snack for his way back, he headed to work trying to stay positive. He had basically convinced himself nothing was wrong until he arrived at work and Kaori came hurrying towards him looking worried. 

“Where have you been? You’ve been gone for over an hour!” she cried. 

“I went to have lunch with Kuroo. Is everything okay? I’ve taken long lunches before,” he replied, looking around as if some problem was going to jump out at him. When he didn’t get a reply he turned back around to find Kaori staring at him in disbelief. 

“You went…. To have lunch with Kuroo?” 

“Yes, it was going to be a surprise for valentine’s day,” he told her, confusion creeping in. It shouldn’t have been so unexpected, he’d been talking about the fact that he had big plans for at least a week now. Next thing he knew she was laughing. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the halls. 

Following along compliantly, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his desk. There was a balloon animal owl holding a heart sitting propped up again his screen and what looked like pork buns sitting beside it. Suddenly all the dots started to connect and he finally got why Kaori was laughing. He couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of him. Rushing over to the desk he picked up the card that was sitting with his name on it. Inside was a ridiculous poem with horrendous lyrics he had every intention of getting framed. Maybe he would hang it on the wall beside his desk so he would be able to see it everyday. But before that, he grabbed his phone and send out a snap of it to everyone. He was in love with such a dork. 

“He waited as long as he could but he said he had a case to get back to,” Kaori explained, reading the card over his shoulder. Well, around his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe he tried to surprise me!” Bokuto said, goofy grin firmly in place. “I can’t believe we missed each other.” 

“It is a little ridiculous. You guys should really have talked about who was planning your day,” she said, now eyeing up the pork buns that were innocently sitting there. 

“Help yourself, I snacked while I was waiting for Kuroo,” he said, handing over a few of the goodies. One of which immediately disappeared into Kaori’s mouth. “And we never do anything for valentine’s day! I didn’t think I was going to have to coordinate our events.” 

“Oh well at least since he tried to surprise you with lunch he probably won’t have anything planned for dinner. So you can still surprise him with that!” She was right! Maybe the first two surprises hadn’t gone as planned but they still had dinner. Just the thought of it was getting him excited. Kuroo was going to love what he had planned tonight. He was too happy thinking about what was to come, he didn’t even bother calling out Kaori when she grabbed another three pork buns as she headed back to her desk.

* * *

 

Absolutely zero work got done that afternoon. In fact he got so fidgety, re-arranging his desk and shuffling through papers needlessly, his boss eventually came over and said he was free to leave early if his work was done. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, he’d stuffed everything into his bag and basically ran out the door. That did however mean he had extra time to kill at home. So he scrubbed the kitchen and cleaned up, needing to keep busy. 

Even after that he still had time to shower and spend ten minutes picking out his clothes before he seriously started to wonder where Kuroo was. It was only a little past his usual home time but he’d mentioned trying to make it home early. Still he didn’t really start to worry until another thirty minutes later. When his phone started trilling from the direction of the couch he dove for it. Fishing around under the cushions he pulled it out to see his boyfriends name flashing across the screen. 

“Hello,” Bokuto answered, drawing out the word.

“Hi Kou, sorry I’m not home yet. This case ran longer than expected. We had a five minute break so I figured I should call you,” Kuroo said, voice tight with what he would guess was frustration. 

“That’s okay, I know it happens. Will you be home soon?” 

“No I don’t think-” His words were cut off as someone started talking in the background. There was muffled talking before Kuroo’s voice cut back in. “Sorry I have to run but I’ll meet you at Yamazaki at seven. Love you!” Bokuto didn’t even have time to formulate a response before there was a click and then silence. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he stared at the screen for a few seconds. 

At least Kuroo was going to still make dinner. Except he’d never told Kuroo that he’d made a reservation at Yamazaki! Either his boyfriend was just a really good guesser or he had somehow let it slip, which wouldn’t be too much of a surprise. He had a hard time keeping secrets that he was excited about. That was the restaurant where they’d had their first date after realizing there were emotions between them that were not platonic. The restaurant was out of the way and with how busy their lives got sometimes, they haven’t been there in years. It just seemed like the perfect place to celebrate five years together. He couldn’t believe he’d let it slip though, he’d been trying so hard. Although it turned out for the best since Kuroo ended up having to work late anyway. 

It was still a little early but Bokuto headed out anyway, being sure to grab Kuroo’s gift on the way out. He walked a few blocks just to kill some time before catching his train. By the time he arrived, the streets were starting to fill with people. Sauntering down the street, he stopped at every window, peering inside to see if anything caught his eye. It wasn’t long before a familiar mop of hair caught his attention thirty meters in front of him. Waving frantically to catch his attention he hurried to catch up with his boyfriend. Coming level, he slipped an arm around his waist and leaned in to drop a kiss on his cheek. 

“That was perfectly timed,” Kuroo said, turning his head to return the favour. 

“We’re just that in sync!” 

“Our lunch mishap earlier says otherwise.” Linking their fingers, they headed the last few blocks towards their destination. “I can’t believe we both had the exact same idea.” 

“I know that was just bad luck! But great minds do think alike,” Bokuto reminded him laughing. The went back and forth until they arrived at their destination. Darting forward to pull open the door, he swept his arm to indicate for Kuroo to go first. Following him in, they stepped to the side to the host stand. 

“Good evening, welcome to Yamazaki. Name of your reservation please?” Polite smile firmly in place, the hostess was already glancing at her list. The both of them spoke up at the same time.

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Glancing at each other they bust out laughing, while the lady just stared at them, face scrunched in mild confusion. “Great minds, huh.” 

“Will your parties be joining you shortly?” The hostess asked, gathering up menus to bring with her. 

“Actually we’re dining together. It looks like we both accidentally made reservations,” Bokuto explained, finally getting his laughter under control. Of course this was happening. “I’m really sorry, will this cause an inconvenience?” The woman cracked an actual smile at that. 

“That’s okay. After all it is valentine’s day, I’m sure there will be someone looking for a last minute reservation. If you will both follow me?” She stood waiting patiently as the both slipped off their shoes, placing them into the bags provided before stepping up into the main part of the restaurant. Weaving their way through the tables that were already filled, they were placed at a small table right beside the wall. Sitting down they placed their drink orders and starting perusing the menu. 

“Today has really been something else huh?” Bokuto jokes, at this point not even surprised they’d both had the same idea. 

“I can’t believe you planned out a whole day! We never celebrate valentine’s day,” Kuroo replied, eyes crinkled in amusement. 

“Well our anniversary is coming up! I thought you’d try to surprise me this year, so I figured I’d surprise you for valentine’s day instead.” At the time it had seemed like a really good idea. 

“That was my plan too!” Kuroo exclaimed, leaning against the table to drop his head into his hand.

“Well I at least know you’re going to love your present. You should open it before we get our food,” Bokuto suggested, sliding the package across the table. 

Kuroo was notoriously hard to buy for. While he would be happy with anything, he also didn’t keep a lot of extra things. A lot of presents he received over the years would end up being donated or given to friends. The best presents to get him would be at least semi useful. Which was why Bokuto had gotten him a sweater they’d seen about two months ago. It was super plush and so soft, but it was also a little bit more than they would usually spend on clothes so they’d passed on it. Bokuto was tempted to buy it for himself but Kuroo had really liked it and it came in a dark maroon that would look great on him. 

Before he had a chance to open it their waiter was coming and asking if they were ready to place their order. Quickly glancing at their options they picked out what they wanted and waited for the waiter to leave again. Opening his briefcase that he was still carrying, Kuroo pulled out a small bag the plopped it down in front of him. 

“We can open at the same time,” Kuroo suggested, already plucking at the edges of the wrapping paper on his. 

“Works for me!” Digging through the decorative tissue, he couldn’t help his excited grin when his hand landed on something soft. Sharing a glance, they both pulled out their presents at the same time. In his hands was a dark emerald, very soft sweater. In fact, it just so happened to be the exact same one that he’d bought Kuroo, only in a different colour. Opening his mouth the words just wouldn’t come. This whole scenario was just so ridiculous. He couldn’t believe they’d even bought each other the exact same present. Obviously Kuroo was having a little trouble with the words too if his facial expressions were anything to go by. 

“Thanks Tetsu, I love it,” Bokuto said finally, scooting back a little to pull it on over his head. 

“You just know me too well,” Kuroo said, face finally settling on a stupidly large grin. “I love you you know. This is definitely the best valentine’s day ever, even if we couldn’t surprise each other.” 

“I love you too,” he said, insides going all mushy. “And don’t worry, I still have one more surprise for you tonight.” Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he grinned at the resulting eye roll. 

“Don’t tell me, you got whipped cream too?” Leaning forward, Kuroo lowered his voice so the people at the table across from them wouldn’t be able to hear. 

“Chocolate syrup actually. Looks like we managed to surprise each other after all,” Bokuto said, unable to resist leaning forward to steal a kiss. 

“This is perfect,” Kuroo said and honestly? He couldn’t agree more. Maybe he hadn’t managed to surprise him today but somehow it had turned out even better because of it. Besides they had the rest of their lives to surprise each other. For now he was just going to enjoy their dinner and look forward to what was to come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was just supposed to be a quick little drabble to stick in a valentine's day card exchange as a little extra surprise. Then it totally got out of hand and here we are with a one shot. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, please come say hi and talk about dorks in love on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
